hold my hand
by katykat77
Summary: Hinata hates the mall but has to go what happens when she meets Sasuke Uchiha


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto sheesh

Hold my hand

By katykat77

"SAKURA SLOW DOWN!" yelled a flustered Hinata as she was being dragged by Sakura. "NO WAY! Hinata you know Friday is going to officially be our shopping day plus JCParis is having a one day sale and that cute green Sakura print mini skirt I love is on sale!" Yelled the pink haired friend.

Hinata could feel the wind whip around them as the neared the Konoha outdoor mall it amazed Hinata how fast Sakura could run in Red heels, a tight pink tube top, and skirt. "Can you at least let go of my hand I feel like you're going to pull it out of my socket." Asked Hinata "no way Hina the mall is always super crowded so I might lose you plus it's going to take both of us to push thru, now get ready here it comes!"

Hinata looked ahead to see what her friend was talking about but they were soon submerged in the crowds of people pushing and trudging with shopping bags. Sakura stopped by a fountain to give Hinata a break from all the running the running they had done "Hinata I want you to hold on tight the JCParis is near the other side of the mall and there will probably be a crowd ok." Sakura yelled over the crying children, cell phone talk and other noise. Hinata sadly couldn't catch half of what Sakura said because of the noise coming from, well, everywhere but not wanting to seem annoying or bothersome she nodded her head in response.

Sakura re-grabbed Hinata's hand and started walking toward their goal. Almost immediately people were pushing in between the gap of the two to get where they needed to be. Hinata was beginning to lose Sakura's grip and wasn't strong enough to push against the other people like Sakura was, Hinata was to polite and gentle. Before Hinata knew it she was starting to feel Sakura's fingertips against hers. **OH MY GOD NO I'm LOSING HER! **Hinata tried to run but couldn't catch up she felt like a small fish trying to swim against a giant wave. It just couldn't be done!

Hinata was frozen the jostling of the crowd bumped her from time to time but she didn't care she was just trying to fight back the tears welling up in her eyes. **DAMN IT HINATA! Don't cry like a weak little baby! Ugh I HATE TODAY! IT'S THE WORST DAY EVER! DAMN HINABI FOR GETTING RID OF ALL MY OLD CLOTHES THAT HID MY BODY! DAMN HER FOR MAKING ME GO WITH SAKURA TO THE GODDAMN MALL TO BUY NICER CLOTHES!DAMN HER FOR MAKING ME WARE SMALL BLACK HEELS, SKINNY JEANS THAT SHOW MY SKINNY LEGS, A TIGHT SHIRT THAT SHOWS MY F*CKING BREASTS! DAMN THE PEOPLE AT THE MALL SEPERATING ME AND BEING SO LOUD THAT I DON'T KNOW WHERE TO GO! DAMN ME FOR BEING SHORT SO THAT I CAN'T LOOK OVER THEIR HEADS AND SEE SAKURA'S PINK SHORT HAIR!** While she mentally cursed out every problem with the world she looked around for shelter, a store, a bathroom anything! She was a nervous wreck what if someone _**fondled **_her! Purpose or accident she didn't have the power to say anything.

Hinata could now the tears falling down her cheek. Suddenly she saw a flash of pink and felt a hand grab on to her wrist. Thinking it was Sakura Hinata briskly turned around and clung on to the shirt of the alleged Sakura. Hinata pushed her face against the stranger's shirt. Her eyes were shut tight letting the tears stream down her face on to the person's shirt. Hinata didn't realize this person was a bit taller that Sakura, had a manlier frame then Sakura or that the person had their arm wrapped around her bringing Hinata closer to him, or that he was gently caressing her hair. "S-Sakura I was so scared cause I had no idea where to go when I lost you because I barely ever come to the mall and I didn't hear you say where JCParis was a-and I didn't know what to do after I lost your hand." Hinata stood there she could feel the tears fading away she felt a lot better now that she had said her fears out loud. "It's okay Hinata calm down and I'm not Sakura."

Hinata looked up not to see the emerald eyes that she had expected but instead

met dark onyx eyes. Hinata was shock she was holding onto Sasuke Uchiha and he

was holding onto her. Hinata was shocked, speechless, and not hating this at all.

Hinata opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out. How could something

come out here she was in exposed clothing being held by Konoha's most wanted

heartthrob while she was holding tightly on to his dark polo shirt while his

midnight hair fell around his face since he was looking down at her. Sasuke

smirked at her reaction he grabbed her hand and pulled her thru the crowd until

he brought her to a nearby wall used for interior décor. Hinata's mouth still hung

open in a small o as Sasuke pushed her against the wall with his body looming

over hers. "you know Hinata if your mouth hangs open like that tongues

will fly in." before Hinata had a moment to ask him what he meant Sasuke had his

mouth pressed against hers. Hinata gasped giving Sasuke the perfect opportunity

to dart his tongue in her mouth he roamed every area of Hinata's mouth. Her

eyes fluttered downward as she wrapped her arms around Sasuke's neck.

Sasuke broke their make-out session for just a moment when he told Hinata

"Don't worry about Sakura protecting you I promise to always hold your and

more." Sasuke went back to trailing kisses down her neck and leaving a hickey

here and there while Hinata giggled and moaned in pleasure.


End file.
